bbowlfandomcom-20200213-history
Khemri
Khemri '''teams are a relatively recent edition to Bloodbowl, though the latest version of the Bloodbowl fluff claims that the Tomb Kings were early fans of the sport. Murkiness and inconsistency in the fluff writing makes it unclear whether this was the same sport played as today, or whether this is instead an "early form of Bloodbowl" alluded to in some of the fluff associated with the Slann. Whatever the case, the first mention of dedicated teams from Khemri, Games Workshop's version of Ancient Egypt, only occurs in the last few updates of the game rules. The team is one of three Undead teams currently existing in the game, which also include Necromantic Undead and the standard Undead team rosters. The Khemri team is, in essence, an Egyptian themed Undead team, with heavy emphasis placed upon mummies and skeletons. Khemri teams are widely held to be an Advanced team. '''Players Available 0-16 Skeletons 0-2 Throw-Ras 0-2 Blitz-Ras 0-4 Tomb Guardians The Star PlayersBomber DribblesnotHack Enslash, Humerus Carpal, Ithaca Benoin, Ramtut III, Setekh, and Sinnedbad are available for inducement by a Khemri team. Play Style and Tactics Khemri teams are incredibly "bashy" as far as Undead teams go. With four Tomb Guardians - mummies by any other name - they have at their disposal some of the most lethal and effective players on the Bloodbowl circuit today. In addition, all players on a Khemri roster have access to the Regenerate skill. All is not rosey, however; the Khemri team has an average Agility of 2, and one player type, the Tomb Guardian, has an amazingly bad Agility rating of 1, the worst in the game. This means that they can dish out plenty of hurt, but have a difficult time picking up the ball, let alone moving it. The Khemri team is quite controversial, as a result of these latter defeciencies. While it has many fans, the fact is that sheer luck is required to get the ball moving, and that, by and large, a Khemri team that manages to score more than one touchdown a match is lucky indeed; a Khemri team scoring more than three touchdowns in a match (a rare feat in and of itself, especially for a team with Agility 2 players) is almost unheard of. Famous Khemri Teams There are quite a few references to various Khemri based teams over the history of Bloodbowl, going back to the days long before Khemri had been defined as a place on the Warhammer map, but since the whole concept of Khemri as an entity is much younger than Bloodbowl itself, these were in fact mostly referring to standard Undead teams with Egyptian style names. Miniatures Since they are one of the more recently sculpted Blood Bowl teams, Games Workshop usually has the Khemri team boxed set and blisters in stock. Opinions of the sculpts have been mixed, to put it charitably. Some Bloodbowl fans really like them, but others think they are among the ugliest in the current lineup. A few alternative miniatures can be sourced from a variety of sources, but fully Egyptian themed Khemri teams are relatively uncommon on the secondary market, and teams as a result will have to be pieced together from the various Egyptian style poses and generic skeletons produced by many of the major fantasy football miniature manufacturers. One possible source is the range of Deadlings produced by Impact, which include generic skeletons and Halfling-sized mummies. There is even a team deal that can nicely match the requirements of a Khemri roster. Alternatively, the Pharaohs of Viktoria line, from the same manufacturer, will allow one to field a Khemri themed team with various mummified crocodiles and players themed after Egyptian gods. The Halloweenies range, available from Greebo amongst others, might also be a good source, as it includes more skeletons and mummies, again of somewhat diminutive size. Category:Teams